Our Unknown Gifts
by Pill
Summary: A School of RockHarry Potter story. Katie, Summer, Freddy and Zack attend Hogwarts where they discover they have had magical powers all this time. Lots of loves and rivalries.Includes: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny
1. I've Won!

Disclaimer: I do not own any School of Rock or Harry Potter Characters.

Summary: This is a School of Rock/ Harry Potter story. Katie, Summer, Freddy and Zack attend Hogwarts where they find they actually contain magical powers. Lots of slashes and house rivalries. Includes the HP Characters Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco.

**Chapter One**

"Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" shouted Katie that Monday morning, running into her home room, 21-B. "I can't believe it! I'm gonna be there!"

"Posh, what's up? It's school and you seem…ecstatic," Said Freddy, scratching his hand thinking "wow that's a big word for me."

"I didn't even know you knew what that word meant" replied Katie as if she'd read his mind. "Anyway I'm happy because…I'll tell you at break."

"Oh no Posh I can't wait that long" moaned Freddy pulling his puppy-dog look.

"Oh Freddy I hate it when you do that, you look so cute," cried Katie. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you when Summer comes."

"Oh no, not the witch," moaned Freddy once more.

"Freddy she's my best friend," replied Katie. "And she's not a witch, what gave you that idea?"

"Erm…the hair" replied Freddy like it was obvious.

"What? Oh come on! That is so stereotype. So what if she has black hair? In my opinion, I'd say its dark brown anyway."

"Well…she has a witchy attitude too" said Freddy, looking proud he'd thought up something else impressive.

"Who does?" said Summer appearing.

"Summer, hey! I have some great news," smiled Katie.

"Oh, now you're gonna tell us" moaned Freddy a third time.

"Tell us what?" Summer asked.

Katie couldn't stop smiling. "I've won this competition, to go you'll never guess where!"

"Where?" asked Freddy and Summer in unison.

There was a pause. "HOGWARTS" Shouted Katie, so loud that the whole class turned to look at her.

"Really!" screamed Summer. "Oh my God! You are so lucky!" And Summer and Katie bounced up and down, hugging each other in the process.

"Wha-wha-what?" asked Freddy looking totally puzzled. "What's Hogwarts?"

Summer and Katie calmed down a bit. "Haven't you been watching the news Spazzy?" asked Summer smiling happily. "Hogwarts is an English school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Freddy laughed. "Ok Tink, number one, we aren't from England and number two, there is no such thing as Witches and wizards. They are made-up characters to entertain random kids."

"No they are not!" Shouted Summer. "If you've been watching the news, they've been showing some students perform their magic. It's very hard, no impossible to get anywhere near the place since us muggles found out about it."

"Muggles?" asked Freddy. "What have you been reading brains?"

Summer sighed. "We are muggles Freddy. Muggles is a term for non-magic folk."

"Oh I see…" said Freddy sarcastically. "And what came first, the chicken or the egg?"

"You don't believe us do you?" asked Katie. "I can't believe that you don't believe us, believe me, Freddy."

"I'm sorry Posh," said Freddy softening. "I want to believe you, but it seems so…"

"Unbelievable?" Finished Summer.

"Yes, yes it does," replied Freddy.

There was a silence for a few moments.

"Oh Summer you haven't heard the best yet" Katie said, breaking the silence.

"Haven't heard the best? What could be better than what you've won?"

"Well…Fate has it that, I won't be going alone."

"Well duh, your parents are going I guess" replied Summer.

"No, well they could but, I don't want them going. There are four places in total."

"Which means…"

"I can take three friends!" screamed Katie.

"Really! How do you know?" asked Summer in pain she was so happy.

"Well when they rang me up, they said there were four tickets – one for me and three for any friends or family I want to take."

"Erm…don't your parents want to go?" asked Summer wishing in her head that Katie would pick her as one of the three.

"Are you kidding? They don't want to go to a school of thousands of teens, that's what they said." Said Katie.

"Cool, I mean, too bad" said Summer quickly.

Katie laughed. "So…what do you think?"

"About what?" asked Summer.

"Come on Summer, I can tell you wanna go. So, you gonna be one of the three I take or not?"

Summer showed a big smile. "You bet I will."

After two painful lessons of Math and World Cultures, Summer, Katie, Zack and Freddy were now eating in the cafeteria as it was break. Freddy and Zack were discussing the latest episode of Dallas and how sad it was, while Summer and Katie were still shocked at the fact Katie had won a competition to go to Hogwarts and take three friends.

"I still can't believe it" sighed Summer. "We are actually going to be at the legendary Hogwarts."

"Oh you aren't still going on about that fantasy, are you?" laughed Freddy.

"It's not fantasy, it's real!" shouted Katie across the table.

"Hey that's a thought Katie," started Summer. "How do you know the call isn't a prank?"

"It's not a prank! I got my parents to check it out. The company gave their address and my mom and dad visited them. They looked at past competitions and stuff and said it's definitely all genuine." said Katie.

"I think I've missed something here" said Zack. "Have you won a competition or something Katie?"

"Not just any competition, a competition to go to Hogwarts, and take three friends! Isn't that just awesome?" replied Summer.

"Hogwarts? As in…"

"School for witchcraft and wizardry" interrupted Summer.

"Oh that's so cool!" Zack shouted. "I've always wanted to use a magic wand!"

"become a magician" said Freddy sarcastically.

Summer and Katie acted as if they hadn't heard that. "Erm, Zack?" started Katie. "Zack, do you fancy coming to Hogwarts next month?"

Zack looked completely shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean, no offence you're not the first choice, but there's four vacancies and so far there's only me and Summer. We need 2 more people so you wanna come?" replied Katie.

Zack had a think. "If I'm allowed.." he said. "I will definitely go with you guys."

"Fantastic!" Shrieked Katie.

"Wha-Zack! You aren't seriously going are you?" asked Freddy.

"Yeah, it will be awesome. Hey Katie you said you had one more spare place right?" said Zack.

"Yes…" said Katie fearing the worst.

"Well, why not choose Freddy?" asked Zack.

Summer nearly choked. "Freddy!"

"Yeah, Freddy!" shrieked Freddy.

"Why not? Anyway it's your choice Katie."

"Well, I don't know who else to take…"Katie said.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" started Freddy. "This is a wacko dream. There is no such place as Hogwarts."

Summer, Katie and Zack looked edgy. They had no way to talk Freddy round but they knew it would be such a laugh – the four of them at Hogwarts.

"I tell you what Spazzy Magee" said Zack. "You come with us, in a month, to Hogwarts, and if it's all a scam, we will buy you endless amounts of gummy bears, and we mean it."

"And you'll take the green ones out?" asked Freddy cheekily.

"Yes, we will take the green ones out" smiled Zack.

Freddy thought about it. "Ok" he said. "If it's all real, I wanna be put in Slytherin."

Ok that's the first chapter. It's a bit boring at the start but hopefully it will get better once I've introduced the Harry Potter Characters. Please review and no flames plz.


	2. Goodbye USA

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or Hogwarts or anything. The only thing I do own is the laptop I'm typing on.

**Chapter two**

A month passed by, and everyone was really excited for the journey they were about to embark on. Luckily enough, all the parents had given permission for their kids to go to the other side of the world for a few weeks, and had just finished giving the school emergency contact numbers. "If there is a problem, it will be a hefty phone bill" Mrs Jones had commented in the last week.

At the Hathaway household, were Summer and Katie, who had just finished packing the last of their clothes and essentials – books (for Summer), toiletries (for both), hairdryer (for Katie) and lots of other girly items. "I feel really grown up" commented Katie, when they were getting in the car. "It's like, an adventure."

"Well you girls have a great time" said Mrs Hathaway, stood on the doorstep. "Have you said bye to your parents Katie?"

"Yeah" Katie called back. "They were really sad to see me leave, but it's not like we're staying there, is it?"

Boy Katie have you got that wrong, says the narrator, who is infact, me. Anyway back to the story

"No, you're not" said Mrs Hathaway. "Have you got everything Summer?"

"Anne, don't worry, everything's fine" reassured Mr Hathaway.

"Dave, she's going to another continent, that's not fine." Said Mrs Hathaway nearly crying. "You better ring dear, we need to know you've arrived safely."

"Don't worry mom, I'll write. It will be cheaper" called Summer back.

"Bye Katie! Bye Summer! Love you!"

"You too mom!"

Then the car set off. Summer and Katie waved to Mrs Hathaway until they had turned the corner.

"So what's happening again, dear?" Summer's dad asked, looking at them through the mirror.

"Well, we're flying to Heathrow airport and meeting Mr Rubeus Hagrid…."

"Hogwarts gamekeeper" Katie reassured Summer's dad.

"I see…" Mr Hathaway began, speaking as if he didn't like the idea of meeting a strange guy. "And then what? Is this Rubeus Hagrid taking you straight there?"

"Oh no dad, we have to get our school supplies first. Where do we get those from Katie?" asked Summer.

"A place called Diagon Alley. It sounds like a Mall to me."

"Right, what then?" asked Summer's father.

"Well we have to get this tube to the school. Oh don't worry dad…" said Summer, looking at her father's fearful face, "It's for school kids only. Don't worry, ok?"

"Ok.." said Mr Hathaway. "I trust you, but if there are any problems, you come straight home on a plane. You got my credit card right?"

"Yes dad."

"Good. Now keep that safe, very safe. I mean it Summer. There's like thousands of dollars on that."

"Yes dad."

The journey to JFK airport was a long one. There was traffic on the highway, lanes blocked, the works. But after several hours, the girls arrived, where they saw Freddy and Zack at a vending machine, getting some snacks for the long flight.

"I'm gonna stick around till you're on the plane" assured Mr Hathaway. "Now let's go check in."

"Freddy!Zack!" Shouted Katie. "We're ready to check in!"

Freddy and Zack came running over. "I'm looking forward to these gummy bears" said Freddy.

"You still remember that?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, and don't think I'll forget Zack Attack."

"Right, I have the tickets" exclaimed Katie. "Let's see…" getting them out of her purse. "This is for you Summer" she said, handing Summer a ticket. "And this is for Zack", handing him his ticket. "And Unfortunately, this is for you Fred" she said, handing Freddy a ticket.

"Thanks" said Freddy sarcastically.

"Erm…Mr Hathaway?" Zack asked. "Our parents are waiting outside in their cars, and they said to tell them when you arrived."

"Oh, yes of course, you go off and say your goodbyes. I'll stay here with the girls. It looks like a long queue to check in."

"Thanks dude" said Zack. "I mean, sir."

Mr Hathaway laughed and Freddy and Zack ran back to the entrance to bid there goodbyes.

Night Fell, and eventually, Mr Hathaway and the four kids (Zack and Freddy had long returned by then) had reached the front of the queue. They checked in, giving their luggage, and headed to the waiting room to wait 2 hours before they could board their flight.

_Ding Dong. All passengers set to board the 11.00pm Flight to Heathrow Airport, England, may now take up their seats. Luggage has already been placed on the aircraft, Thank You._

"We can board!" Katie shrieked, frightening the living daylights out of the rest of the gang who were half asleep.

"I guess I'll see you in a few weeks, guys" said Mr Hathaway and he gave Summer one last peck on the check before rushing off to his vehicle so he wouldn't get a ticket.

"Come on, let's board!" Zack shouted over the rushing off feet.

They set off to board their aircraft. When Freddy reached the door he said "Goodbye USA. And hellooooo Gummy bears!"

That's Chapter two. Sorry I'm not at Hogwarts yet but I need to put in this detail to make it a bit more realistic. Chapter three will be about the gang getting their school supplies and they should be at Hogwarts at about Chap four or five.


End file.
